The Godfather: The Game
The Godfather: The Game is a video game adaption of the first film. Cast *Marlon Brando/Bill Meilen as Don Corleone *James Caan as Sonny Corleone *Robert Duvall as Tom Hagen *Abe Vigoda as Salvatore Tessio *Joseph May as Michael Corleone *Doug Abrahams as Captain McCluskey *Andrew Pifko as Aldo Trapani *Michael Dobson as Marty Malone *Gary Chalk as Al Neri *Jason Schombing as Virgil Sollozzo *Jennifer Copping as Frankie Malone *Lori Ann Triolo as Rosa Morelli *Tony Alcantar as Jaggy Jovino *Scott McNeil as Sergeant Joe Galtosino *Michael Kopsa as Angelo Granelli *Terrence McGovern as Luca Brasi *John Martino as Paulie Gatto *Joe Bellan as Don Victor Stracci *Deborah Ben-Eliezer as Additional Voices *Alison Ewing as Additional Voices *Rod Gnapp as Rocco Lampone *Callum Grant as Sergeant Ferriera *Gavin Hammon as Jack Woltz *Adam Harrington as Cuneo Racket Boss *Serge Houde as Don Phillip Tattaglia *Damien King as Kevin Noonan *Sirenetta Leoni as Serafina Trapani *Anni Long as Additional Voices *Cynthia Marcucci as Additional Voices *Amanda Moody as Midtown Women *Jarion Monroe as Don Carmine Cuneo *Joe Paulino as Bruno Tattaglia *Ralph Peduto as Jimmy DeNunzio *Bruce Robertson as Moe Greene *Chris Robson as Don Emilio Barzini Plot Synopsis The game starts with a cutscene that shows the main character Aldo Trapani, as a child witnesses his father get gunned down on the street by the Barzinis, the Corleones' rivals in 1936 New York. Don Vito Corleone comforts the child, telling him when he has grown up and the hour comes he can take revenge for the death of his father. The story then fastforwards to 1945 with the wedding scene in the opening of the film, wherein Aldo's mother asks Don Corleone to look after her son, who has been hanging with the wrong crowd. Luca Brasi is sent to recruit Aldo and teach him the ways of the Mafia. Brasi has Trapani extort Emilio the Butcher and buy out local gambling baron Frankie Fernetti. He then assists Paulie Gatto in avenging Amerigo Bonasera's daughter, who was savagely beaten by two college punks, Jerry Wagner and Kevin Noonan. The two are beaten to pulps by the Corleones. Shortly after, Luca is later killed at a meeting he was sent to by Don Vito Corleone. After witnessing the murder, Aldo escapes meets up with Marty Malone, a Corleone Associate. Whilst the meeting occurs, Don Corleone is gunned down while getting oranges and Aldo must rescue Monk's sister, Frankie Malone. Aldo is the one who drives the Don to the hospital with Fredo, and is told to leave by a distraught Sonny Corleone. Later on Aldo heads to Brooklyn to help Clemenza rescue the Corleone Consigliere Tom Hagen from the Turk. Aldo later helps Michael Corleone protect his father at the hospital. Soon after it is New Years Eve in New York City, and Peter Clemenza extends Aldo an invitation to Rosa's for a party. Once Aldo arrives at the party and intermingle with all the other Corleone family members there, the Police Sergeant Joe Galtosino puts a stop to the party, and takes Rosa in for "questioning". Trapani kills Galtosino and rescues Rosa. Shortly after this, Trapani is summoned to Clemenza who helps him destroy a Tattaglia restaurant before he executes Paulie Gatto in a black market shipping yard in Brooklyn. With Paulie gone forever, Aldo decides to meet Clemenza outside one of Sollozzo's warehouses. they then hijack a truck,grab explosives and destroy the building in one fell swope. After this mission, Trapani is given and promotion and sent to Hollywood, where he assists Rocco Lampone in placing the head of stud horse Khartoum beneath the sheets of Corleone enemy Jack Woltz in an attempt to get Johnny Fontane a part in Woltz's new war movie he was scheduled to star next week. For this, Trapani is given an apartment in Midtown which he moves into with Frankie. At this point, Michael plots the demise of Sollozzo and his bodyguard, Police Captain Mark McCluskey. Aldo assists him in this by planting a gun behind a toielt in Louis Restaurant then serving as a getaway driver, taking Michael to a ship bound for Sicily. He is then initiated into the family as a Soldati. However, the killing of Sollozzo rebounds on Aldo, when Frankie is kidnapped and killed by Bruno Tattaglia in St. Michael's Church. Furious, Trapani hunts down Tattaglia and throws him into a cremation oven. Afterwards, he assists Sonny in bringing down a Cuneo family racket, and later witnesses the Underboss's demise at the Jones Beach Causeway. Much to his frustation, Aldo is not allowed to pursue Barzini for his hand in the murder, as Don Corleone hastily calls a peace and Aldo is promoted to caporegime. Another crippling blow is struck to Aldo, when he is forced to kill his friend Monk, who is ratting the family out to the FBI. He then eliminates another traitor in the family, his friend and capo, Salvatore Tessio. After Negotiations with Moe Greene have failed Michael orders Aldo to steal money from a secret casino then kill Greene while he is having a massage at Orchid Inc. in Midtown. The peace is not held for long, and on the day of Michael Rizzi's baptism, Trapani finally acheives vengeance, killing Don Barzini as well as Dons Cuneo, Stracci and Tattaglia. The Corleone family are now unchallengable, and Aldo ascends to the position of underboss. If you complete certain requirements then you can become Don or Don of New York. Families In the game there are five mafia families that have been adapted from the The Godfather. Each family is distinguished by its members wearing specific color coats as well as a shield bearing the family's first initial in its color with the exception of the Corleones, whose shield bears a rampant lion. Nicknamed The Five Families, these consist of: * The Corleone family - The once-powerful crime family is based in central Manhattan, in Little Italy, and are troubled by increasingly daring raids by the Tattaglias based in Brooklyn. Little Italy has streets of moderately poor local shops run by well-established families. Their family color is black. In the game the player meets many members of the Corleone family, including Vito Corleone, Sonny Corleone, Tom Hagen, Michael Corleone, Fredo Corleone, Salvatore Tessio, Peter Clemenza, Paulie Gatto, Rocco Lampone, Al Neri, Willie Cicci, Jaggy Jovino, Jimmy DeNunzio, Luca Brasi, and Marty "Monk" Malone. * The Barzini family - The Barzini family hails from Midtown, the most lucrative district in New York City, making them the richest and most powerful family in New York. Their family color is green. The Barzinis are headed by the main antagonist, Don Emilio Barzini, who rules with an iron fist, who ordered the murder of the main character's father, and is rumored to be in control of another New York family. The Barzinis' consigliere is Domenico Mazza, and their underboss is Emilio Barzini Jr. Their three caporegimes are Pietro Testa, Giovanni Armanno and Big Bobby Toro. * The Tattaglia family - The Tattaglia family dominates Brooklyn, owning almost every business and racket on the Brooklyn waterfront. The Tattaglia family has a serious rivalry with the Corleone family because of their business expansion into Little Italy, the Corleone's turf. Their family color is tan. Don Phillip Tattaglia heads the Tattaglia family, and his son Bruno is next in line to become Don of the Tattaglia family. Bruno has an alliance with Virgil Sollozzo. The Tattaglias' consigliere is Freddie Nobile, and their Underbosses are Bruno and Johnny Tattaglia. The Tattaglias' caporegimes are Tony Bianchi, Luigi Fusco and Donnie Marinelli. * The Stracci family - The Stracci family is based in New Jersey. Don Victor Stracci heads the Stracci family. During daytime the neighborhood looks quite peaceful, with fancy houses and well-groomed parks, but at night, it becomes much more dangerous. The Straccis are the most cruel and vicious family. Their family color is blue. The Straccis' consigliere is Jack Fontana, and their Underboss is Salvatore Stracci. The Stracci caporegimes are Oscar Zavarelle, Michael Costa and Leon Grossi. * The Cuneo family - The Cuneo family hails from Hell's Kitchen. The Cuneo family is not very rich, owning few rackets and businesses. Their family color is red. Don Carmine Cuneo heads the Cuneo family. They are ruthless killers, always appearing in large groups largely due to the environment of Hell's Kitchen, which is run down and filled with poor communities. According to certain Corleone associates, Cuneos' are trustworthy unless you mess with their business. The Cuneos' consigliere is Luciano Fabbri, and their Underboss is Marco Cuneo. Their caporegimes are Ronnie Tosca and Mario DeBellis. Category:Games